


In battle, side-by-side

by orpheusheart



Series: October OTP challenge [22]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Loveless AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 19:42:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5261168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheusheart/pseuds/orpheusheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I should probably continue with my other fics...</p></blockquote>





	In battle, side-by-side

"I declare a Battle through Wordspell."  
  
Otoya felt the chill of Tokiya's words travel down from his ears, down his spine right up to his tail, looking helplessly at Masato and Ren as he pleaded through his eyes not to take it up.   
  
"Very well, I accept."  
  
The mist started to envelope them, and Otoya reached out to grip Tokiya's shirt, standing safely behind the Fighter. _'This wasn't right, they shouldn't be fighting, what was Tokiya thinking, challenging Ren and Masato like this?!'_  
  
Masato kept a stoic face throughout, as he and and a smirking Ren announced, "We bear the Name 'Worthless', and with our bond, you will be stripped of your significance, and rendered unworthy."  
  
They didn't have a Name together; Otoya never thought he'd have one since he turned fourteen and nothing happened besides that weird dream a few months later. But he trusted Tokiya with his life, even though his gut feeling told him to stop this illegal Battle before the Principal found out.  
  
Tokiya's melodious voice broke his inner monologue, and Otoya watched with bated breath as his partner and Ren exchanged Words. Ren's smirk grew wider as Tokiya's frown deepened; it felt like forever as the Battle wore on, until a slip of the tongue caused a flash of a chain to snap around Otoya's neck, causing him to choke and drop to his knees.  
  
"Otoya!" The raven gritted his teeth, ears flat against his head and tail puffed out. "How dare you-"  
  
Ren raised an eyebrow. "Do you concede, Icchi?" he taunted, as Masato took a step forward to stand beside him, face unreadable. "Of course, a pair with no Name won't be able to defeat us. You don't even have a proper Bond, how do you expect to fight us at full power?"  
  
His expression turned soft for a moment. "Just give up, Icchi. Being the top Fighter in our class is meaningless when you're unNamed and unBonded."  
  
"No! I need-"  
  
"Ichinose, please surrender this Battle," Masato added on, his hand coming to rest on Ren's own, as if holding back the blond's next attack. "I do not wish to injure Ittoki further, and I believe you feel the same."  
  
"I can't, I have to prove myself-"  
  
Tokiya stopped when he felt Otoya tugging insistently on his shirt, immediately kneeling down with a worried glance. "Tokiya... please stop?" Otoya pleaded. "It's okay if we aren't compatible, yanno?"   
  
"But-"  
  
Otoya held up the chain around his neck. "Please."  
  
"..." Tokiya hung his head in defeat. "I... we concede this Battle."

**Author's Note:**

> I should probably continue with my other fics...


End file.
